


Family

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Through This Verse [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron has an adopted sibling that i needed in there for reasons in the future, Autistic John Laurens, HOKAY, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Herc is the only one not misgendered, Homophobia, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Polyphobia (if thats a thing its here), Rude People, Super Religious Families, Transgender Aaron Burr, Transgender Hercules, Transphobia, Very Obvious Mentions of Abuse, i think thats it, mentions of abuse, non-binary Lafayette, okay, transgender original character, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: John and Aaron get calls from their families. This is how those two weekends went. OH BOY.





	1. Laurens' Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> CHILDREN BE SAFE WHEN READING THIS. ITS A MAJOR WARNING BECAUSE OF HENRY LAURENS AND HIS WIFE THAT I GAVE LITERALLY ZERO PERSONALITY, AND KATHY AND ANDY THE FOSTER PARENTS OF AARON BURR. THESE PEOPLE ARE VERY TRANS/HOMO/POLYPHOBIC, SO IF YOU ARE ANY OF THOSE THINGS, BE AWARE. THERE IS ALSO AN ANXIETY ATTACK AND A MELTDOWN DUE TO OVERSTIMULATION. YOU ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN A FANFICTION. 
> 
> Okay, let's get into this shit fest.
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> To avoid confusion, Adult Henry is Henry, but Lil Henry is either Mini or Lil.

The call came at the worst possible time. John had been asleep, curled into Hercule's side (because that man is a heater) when his phone broke out in the only ringtone that fit his father. 

"WARNING. ASSHOLE CALLING. WARNING. ASSHOLE CALLING." 

John groaned and rolled over, picking up the phone. It was eight am and he did not want to be up yet. It was, in fact, a Saturday. Wherever the others had wandered off to, he had no idea. Still, John sat up, answering the call. "Hello?" 

"Son." John twitched. "The Family Reunion is next weekend. Since you are family, you should be there with your girlfriend." 

"Uh... I might have something then, but I'll try to go... Sorry, you just woke me up, so I'm kinda out of it." 

"I thought you had eight am classes." There was obvious disappointment in the man's voice. Herc rolled over, wrapping an arm around John's waist. It was comfortable and calmed him down slightly. 

"Not on Saturday." John sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "Saturday is my day to sleep in while my roommates go get IHOP or something." 

Hercules looked up at that. John never called them his roommates. They were always some random pet name that he thought of usually in his sleep. He shifted and sat up, confusion on his face, and John shook his head slightly. 

"Oh. Alright. Didn't you get a new roommate? What was her name..." 

"Oh, uh, we did get someone, but the first person had the wrong room number. We got Aaron. Aaron Burr. He's kinda quiet, but you get him riled up enough, which Alexander is very good at doing, he'll give you some insight into his political views. Trying to be a lawyer." 

"Sounds like a nice young man. Well, I have to go. June is awake. See you at the reunion son." 

John groaned as he locked his phone again, laying against the headboard. "Fucking hell Herc." 

"Your father?" Hercules pulled him closer, pulling a small bumpy ball from the side table, handing it to John, who began to roll it over the back of his hand. 

"Yeah. There's a family reunion next weekend and he wants me there with my 'girlfriend'. It's funny how both words in that are wrong. 'Girl' because there is only one person who isn't male, and they're non-binary, and 'friend' because there is more than one of you." Hercules smiled, waiting for the info dump to fall silent. Once it did he kissed his forehead, and shifted, pulling John properly into his lap. 

"Well, why don't we all go? Might be fun. Plus we can basically fuck shit up with him, then go home." Herc grinned when he drew a laugh out of John. 

"Wonder if Mar is going..." He shifted and reached for his phone, which was just out of his reach. With a pout, John looked up at Herc, who shook his head, smiling slightly and grabbing it for him. 

The door opened then, and the smell of something heavenly floated down the hall into the room. Lafayette's laughter seemed contagious, since Aaron's laugh soon joined his, and Alex yelled something about them being jerks. Probably a short joke. Herc grinned and stood with John, who was talking to Martha and left the bedroom, humming softly as he walked out to them. 

"Hey, nerd." Aaron grinned over at Herc, as he set out plates with Washington's cooking on it. "Whose J talking to?" 

"His sister. Asshole called and talked about the family reunion happening next week." Herc set John down, stretching slightly. Aaron chuckled softly. "Alright. You are not allowed to eat at the table naked." 

Herc blushed heavily, and all but scampered out of the room, to Aaron hold back snickers, and Alex not even trying. 

Aaron smiled slightly, setting out food, and motioning John over. John tilted his head, going over, mumbling his goodbyes to Martha and setting down his phone. "Yes AA?" 

"You too." He grinned and kissed John's cheek as they also lit up, and he turned walking out and shaking his head. 

As soon as the other two walked out, the food was set in front of each person and Aaron sat down in between Lafayette and Hercules, leg bouncing. 

"So..." John sighed softly, closing his eyes. "Got a call from asshole about the family reunion next weekend. I am to bring my 'girlfriend.'" John snorted and shook his head. 

"Wrong tense and gender," Lafayette muttered. "You're literally the gayest person I know and he wants you to have a girlfriend." 

"Yeah. So, Aaron, Laf, Herc, the decision is mostly up to you three, since he is going to be very anti-LGBTQ. So if any of you think you can't handle it, then we won't go." 

"I'll be alright. Plus I wanna throw his views in his face and be a basic dick about the fact that his views won't change me." Lafayette grinned slightly and glanced at Aaron, who was fiddling with his napkin. 

"And I'm used to it. Not like I really seem all that feminine, so he's probably not likely to misgender me." Herc too glanced down to Aaron, who shifted under both their gazes and smiled up at John. 

"I'll be alright. I have you all around me after all." Aaron smiled, and Lafayette kissed the top of his head. 

"Well... It's settled. We'll be going down to Virginia next weekend for the Laurens' Family Reunion." John rolled his eyes, and Alex snorted softly, shaking his head. 

"I'm gonna fight him." 

"Alexander!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week was spent packing and, in Lafayette's case, finding the most confusing clothing that one could wear. When Friday rolled around, the car-borrowed from the Schuyler family-packed and waiting, John was the last person they were waiting on. He had gone around the house and found every possible stim toy that they had hidden around the house in order to have everything that he thought he needed for the trip. Aaron was helping him look. 

"Hey, John?" The other looked over at him, watching as he tossed a small chain ball in his hands. "I had a sucky foster family. I always forgot that I had choices sometimes... I know the feeling of not wanting to go back..." 

John crawled over to Aaron and hugged him tightly. "Aaron, it's alright if you don't wanna go. We can stay-" 

"It's not that. I'm used to them being assholes, I just... If you need to leave-" Aaron pressed the chain ball into John's hand. "-I don't care what we have to do, we will get back here. For you. Don't sacrifice yourself to be around family, because sometimes family isn't worth it." 

John was shocked into silence for a second, before he tightened his grip on the chain ball, and stood, pulling the other up with him. "Alright. Come on then. They're waiting for us." 

The drive down was uneventful, hundreds of photos of the others sleeping taken, and a few videos of Aaron singing at the top of his lungs, but they just barely made it to their hotel for their reservation. Herc had to help Laf carry up the three bags he had brought-mild, Alex had assured Aaron-and finally they made it to their room. 

The first thing that Alex did was fall on the couch and scream into a pillow for a few seconds. The other started before he smiled over at them. "If I was in that car any longer, I was going to be sick."

"So you... scream into a pillow?" Aaron shook his head and tossed a small book at Alex, who caught it and threw it back.

Before all out war broke out, Lafayette grabbed the book and set it on the table. Herc shuffled over to the table between the bed, and pulled it away, unplugging the lamp to move it to the wall next to the TV. Aaron shifted over to the bed, glancing at Herc. "Need help?" 

"Uh, yeah. Laf, Alex, get your asses over here." Alex groaned and got up, shuffling over to Aaron's side, Laf going over to Herc's. 

They pushed the beds together, John starting to put away the food that they had brought along with them. Once the beds were put together, Aaron curled onto it, and he groaned softly, rolling onto his back. "Oh hey, Lafayette, c'mere and cuddle." 

Lafayette rolled their eyes, and sat on the bed, pulling Aaron close to their chest. "Fine. Join us." Herc sat next to them, smiling slightly, kissing Laf's cheek, pulling him close. Alex joined them, laying across the end of the bed. John flopped across his back, smiling slightly. 

That night wasn't the best sleep he had gotten, but, seeing as he was surrounded by the men-and Laf-that he loved, John managed to sleep well.

The next day, Aaron and Lafayette were hogging the bathroom-Aaron was in the shower, and Laf was doing make-up-and Herc had gone down for food, so John was on the floor, twirling a chain around his hand as Alex played with his hair, making it all wavy. 

"Hey, Alex?" John leaned back against his legs, looking up at him. Alex tilted his head, smiling slightly. 

"Yeah, love?" 

"Can you promise that, even if I don't wanna leave, if I have to, you'll get me out?" John looked away, sighing softly. 

"Of course. I was planning to anyways." Alex smiled and kissed John's forehead lightly, pulling him close to his chest. "You need to be loved and protected, and I will love you always." 

John rolled his eyes and then gasped as there was a sudden Aaron in his lap, kissing his nose. "Love ya." Aaron stood, popping his back. He was already dressed, casually, which was a weird look for him. Alex smiled and leaned up, kissing Aaron's chin.

Aaron grinned, then scampered for the door when Herc opened it with food for everyone. Aaron grabbed a plate and sat on the floor, grinning. Lafayette stepped out of the bathroom, in a dress that dragged slightly on the floor. "Food. Hell yes." Herc chuckled and kissed their forehead, handing them a plate, one of the ones that he had balanced on his arms. Alex got up, taking both his and John's plate, going back over to John. 

As they ate, John started detailing a plan, rolling the chain in his hand.

"Okay, so we can pretend to not be a couple so that I can talk to Lil Henry, then at the barbecue fuck shit up?" John looked up at them. "It's not ideal, but I need to talk to Lil Henry." 

Alex leaned against him, tilting his head. "Laf looks pretty feminine right now." Lafayette grinned. "But my chest is flat." 

"Want mine?" Both Aaron and Herc spoke up, heads tilted in an almost identical way. Alex snorted, closing his eyes and shaking with silent laughter. Laf grinned. "If I could for this, I would. Sorry babes." 

He smiled slightly. "Anyways. They could pose as a 'girlfriend'" He did full air quotes. "And then I swoop in and start making out with John." He grinned, and then patted Aaron's back as he began to choke on a bagel.

John drove them to the house, which was almost a mansion, parking behind a car that his sister, Martha, walked out of. John hopped out and smiled, running over to her and hugging her tightly. "Martha!" 

"Jacky!" She smiled and kissed forehead, tilting his head and looking over at the others trying to get Lafayette out of the car, where he was trying to find his shoes. 

"So yeah... Laf over there is posing as the 'girlfriend'" Again with the air quotes. "That he wants me to have. So yeah. But we have a plan to be super gay." 

"Good. Be as gay as possible." John chuckled and stretched, closing his eyes for a moment. "Ready to face the fire?" 

"Yeah. I'm good. Don't worry." He smiled and went over to Laf, helping them out of the car, smiling slightly.

"So. You are the Revolutionary Set?" Martha leaned against the car next to Aaron, who shrugged.

"They are. I was just added to this one time and now I'm here. Not that 'Revolutionary' like." He batted a bit of paper away from his face that Herc had sent his way. 

"You are more than just an add-in, A-a-ron." Herc smiled, going over and messing up his hair. 

"Ah... Jack." John tensed slightly at the voice of his father, and he turned, a fake smile plastering itself on his face. 

"Dad... This is... uh... Let's just say, Lafayette." Laf waved slightly, managing to stand properly once more after Alex had found his shoes. "And, uh, my friends wanted to meet the family, so they asked if they could come with, so I brought them along. We have enough food constantly anyways. Aaron is next to Martha, Herc is next to him, and I think Alex is still in the car." 

"I think I'm stuck." Alex's head popped up in the window. "Nevermind." Laf shook their head slightly, going over and draping themselves over John's shoulders. John chuckled softly, shaking his head. 

"Ah. So... I don't think I got your proper name?" 

Lafayette grinned slightly. "Oh, I'm Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. But, since that's a mouthful, I'm known simply as Lafayette." They smiled widely at the shocked look on Henry's face. 

"Jack!" A smaller version of Henry came bolting out of the house, colliding with John, who laughed and pulled him into a hug. "I didn't think you'd be coming! New York is kinda far." 

"Well, they wanted to meet the family, so I thought it good to come by to visit. It has been awhile. We should catch up." The purpose sunk into Lil's mind, and he nodded slightly. 

"Alright. Well, let's get everyone inside first. The family is super excited to see you and your..." He glanced to Laf, who winked. "Girlfriend..." 

With that, they piled inside. Aaron had glued himself to Herc's side, knowing he'd feel better around one of his significant others, if he could be around all of them at one time, while Alex wandered off by himself, the worst possible thing, since the others knew that he would be rather... loud with his opinions. Like always. 

John went up to Lil's room with him and settled onto the bed. Martha soon followed, shutting and locking the door. Lil sighed softly, taking off the jacket that had been hiding bruises across his arms. "He's getting worse." 

"You only have ten months left to deal with it, and then you can say you wanna do the whole lawyer thing and join us up in New York. I have something to tell the two of you though." 

"That's not your girlfriend?" 

"Well, you're right, but I am dating them. They're non-binary and part of the Revo-Set. I have three other boyfriends. The others I brought with me." 

Lil stared for a moment. "You gonna be gay in front of him?" 

"Definitely." John smiled over at Martha. "So you two be prepared for the shit storm. Lil, act like you don't approve of it. It'll keep you safer in the long run." Lil didn't seem happy about it but nodded slightly. 

"We'll be prepared. I'll help the shitstorm. Can I kiss Laf, while they're still pretending to be female?" 

"If Laf says yeah, then I say go for it after I warn the others." 

"Well. I gotta go make sure that Alex hasn't fucked up with his political opinions yet. He's hard to shut up, and he stands on tables." John chuckled softly, and Lil nodded. 

"Love you, Jacky. See you again in ten months." Lil smiled slightly, hugging John tightly. John hugged back and pulled Martha into the hug. Martha wrapped them both into the hug, kissing his forehead. 

"Let's go fuck some shit up in this bitch." Martha grinned, causing Lil to laugh. 

Once they got back downstairs, they found that Alex had, in fact, managed to keep his mouth shut for once in his life. John went over to Laf, who was talking quietly with the other random girlfriends of family, and Henry's new wife, June, were. He pressed a kiss into Laf's frizzy hair, and Laf straightened slightly, smiling slightly wider. They leaned back against him slightly, looking up at him. 

As quiet as he could so that Laf could still here. "If you're okay with it, Martha has asked if she could kiss you while you're still pretending to be female." 

"Doing it. Warn the others." Laf smiled and kissed his cheek lightly, and John straightened up, nodding to the other girls and walking away from it. 

A few hours in, and Aaron was the first to go down. He couldn't handle listening to the people around him consistently ask why he looked and sounded so feminine if he was male. His excuse was that his family was known for being smaller, and thus he seemed more female than he actually was. He couldn't keep up the facade, and he knew it. So, he wandered off towards Alex, muttering to him about something. As they talked, Aaron glanced over to John, motioning the other over. 

"Hell is gonna break loose soon for both of us at least. I can't keep up the facade of being happy about almost being misgendered." John winced slightly, then gently patted his shoulder. 

"As soon as we sit for lunch. Laf sets it off." 

Aaron nodded and leaned against the wall where Alex had managed to hole himself away as not to be asked about politics. 

Lunch came a few minutes later, and each of them set themselves at the table strategically. Laf and Martha were next to each other, Herc was next to Aaron, Alex had found the place that was most likely to hold his weight when he inevitably climbed on the table, and John had seated himself next to him. 

A few minutes in and Laf shifted, leaning against Martha, sending a wink towards John. That was their signal to break out hell. John shook slightly almost afraid for a second before he leaned against Alex, who smiled and wrapped an arm around him. Herc grinned and rested an arm on Aaron's shoulders, which caused him to smile for real for the first time that day. 

It didn't take long for it to be noticed. 

"Jack... What are you doing?" Henry. John smiled over at him. 

"What? I'm not doing anything that I wouldn't at home." John smiled, ignoring the panic in his heart, and curled a hand around Alex's. Henry's eyes lit up with a fiery rage. 

"John Laurens." The anger in his voice brought attention to them, and John sat up slightly. "You dare act like that with another male?" 

"I am with three others and one non-binary. Sorry, but your assumptions about me are wrong. I'm literally the gayest person that most everyone at this table has ever met." 

Laf grinned, then pulled Martha, who was also grinning, into a kiss. "You are the best person to pretend to be straight with." 

"Could say the same about you Laffy." 

Henry was livid, but Aaron stood and popped his back, and part of his binder could be slightly visible from his sleeve, which was only visible due to him removing his jacket moments prior. "You're not dating a disgusting female who think they're male." 

Herc stood, curling his arms around Aaron protectively, but before he could say a word- 

"Don't talk about them like they're second class citizens you arrogant, ignorant piece of southern trash." Alexander was on the table. "They are human, more male than you could ever hope to be. And you really think you can change them just by having a stupid opinion? No, dude, just because you dislike it, doesn't mean others can't live their lives." He was pacing, carefully avoiding the food. "You are the single worst person that could ever be considered a person. Abusive from what I've seen and heard, and offended over other people living their lives happily, where you can only hop from wife to wife because no one can handle your idiocy for long. You really think that you can control you kid's life just because you don't like what they do. They're both adults, and you get to have no say in their lives." 

Henry was shocked into silence. John stood, helping Alex down from the table. Laf bounced over, hair flying around in all angles. He leaned against John, and, once they had stolen a few burgers and steaks, Aaron and Herc joined them.

"Dad, look, you won't like it, but I'm Poly, and as Gay, as one can be with three boyfriends and a significant other who all date each other can be. I won't be returning here." He turned on his heel, stalking out. Aaron, uncharacteristic of him, flipped off Henry as they left, Martha on their heels. 

Later, in the car, John shifted, smiling at everyone. "Well... That could've gone way worse." 

Laughter filled the car, and they had to pull over until Lafayette could breathe again.


	2. Foster Family Fued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STILL HAS A LOT OF WARNINGS ABOUT LGBT+ HATE SO BE CAREFUL FRIENDS. YOU ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS.
> 
> And the 'R' word about John... You know which one.

They had only been home a week before Kathy, Aaron's foster mother, texted him about something happening back 'home.' He knew he would have to go, but seeing what had happened with Alex and John's father, was hesitant to tell the others about it. 

However, Lafayette saw him shaking and few days after while texting her. They were silent when approaching Aaron, knowing that the other couldnt be alerted of their presence. He didn't like showing the others what bothered him, so if someone misgendered him, then the others would have to find out by other means.

"Whose this bitch calling you Andrea?" Aaron might as well have jumped into the ceiling fan with how he jolted. 

"Lafayette! You can't sneak up on me like that!" Aaron glared halfheartedly but then sighed, leaning into his hand, letting Lafayette play with his hair. 

"Who was it? Do we have to fight someone?" Laf glanced down at Aaron, who was leaning against him, arms around their chest. Aaron's phone vibrated against their back, and Aaron groaned softly. 

"It's my foster mother." He stepped away, popping his neck before opening his phone to text back. "There's a thing going on with the family that she wants me at. I never told her that I'm not Andrea, so she still calls me that." 

"Is she like John's father?" 

"In a way. Just not as vocal, and more 'ignore it and it'll go away attitude. I'm planning on going, just to talk to my little brother, Zackary. Their biological son." 

Laf leaned against Aaron, resting their head on Aaron's. "Will you be okay going? And you know that we'll be going with you." 

"Yeah... ill just not wear so dress. She'll get angry, but I can brush it off as it being easier to make all my classes in jeans, and-" 

"No excuses. We're gonna fuck shit up by being gay." Laf smiled widely and kissed Aaron's forehead crease, humming softly. "It'll be alright. Talk to Zack, be civil then fuck things up." 

"I panicked and told her I had a boyfriend, then set a pic of Herc when she asked who..." 

Laf chuckled. "I totally understand claiming him over us."

"She wants me to bring him." Aaron sighed. "Seems like you have an into the thing. I have no idea what's going on."

"Alright." Laf smiled slightly and kissed Aaron's forehead. "Love you." 

Aaron smiled slightly, closing his eyes. "Love you too."

That night, while Lafayette made popcorn for the movie night, Aaron groaned and tossed his phone across the room, leaning into Herc's chest. Alex tilted his head. 

"Um... are you okay?" 

"Yeah..." Aaron sat up, shaking his head slightly then flipping his hair back out of his eyes. "My uh, foster mother has been texting me lately. She wants me to go up there for a family gathering. I want all of you to come. Also, Herc, you kinda don't have a choice because I panicked and said you were my boyfriend, soooo...." 

"Oh so you claim him but not us? I see how it is." Aaron leaned over Herc, lightly kissing Alex to shut him up. 

"She's like John's Dick of a father but less active about it, simply because she is the wife of the household and thinks that women shouldn't be working like I am. She barely let me go, but because they chose the college, they let me go in hopes of me choosing a more 'feminine' major." 

Alex shook his head slightly, pulling Aaron over Herc into both of their laps. John shuffled out of the room, settling next to Herc. An unasked question was answered with a small headshake, and Herc shifted to give him a bit more room. 

Laf walked in, settling next to Alex, setting the popcorn on Aaron's stomach. 

Silence fell as a Lord of the Rings marathon started. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They managed to convince the Schuylers to lend them a car again and set off. The ride wasn't gonna be as long, but John was in a rut of bad days, so he curled in the back with soft music playing.

Aaron was in the front seat, controlling music and where they were going. Laf was driving, seeing as he was the least distracted. Herc was trying to calm Alex, who was crying over how perfect Herc's thighs were. 

They were pretty great, so Aaron didn't blame him. 

"So when are we gonna get to be gay?" Laf glanced over at Aaron, who was fiddling with the dial and flipping between channels. 

"I dunno. I'm actually kinda scared. Herc, check on John. I just want to hide away. It's my nature to let things pass without a fight." 

"John's good." Herc turned back to Alex. 

"Well, that's a habit we need to break. How about we get you some time to talk to Zack? He should be happy to see you again. After that..." Laf glanced over, shrugging slightly. 

"We can figure to out later." Aaron smiled and turned up the music slightly, singing loudly to Moana. 

Laf shook his head as Alex joined in, leaning forward to hold onto Aaron. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laf pulled up in front of the house just as the sun was setting. It was very practical, with the full fence out front and inside, most people would assume it was a family with 2.5 kids and a dog or cat. Aaron chuckled darkly at a thought that came to his mind. 

"Whats up Aaron?" Alex leaned against him slightly, arm over his shoulders and staying away from the area where Aaron's binder had been a few moment before. A sports bra had replaced it. 

"Family with 2.5 kids. After this, I might be the .5 kid." He shook his head and shifted awkwardly, hunching his shoulders. Alex shifted, stepping in front of him. 

"Hey. Don't think like that. We love you, and if shit happens, ill fight them." Aaron groaned softly, shaking his head

They walked up to the door, and Aaron sighed. "So, I told them that John is a germaphobe so that they won't try to touch him, and is mostly mute. Since they're dicks about basically everything. Kathy and Randy." 

"Why do all their names end in Y?" Herc leaned against the wall, wrapping an arm around Aaron. 

"I dunno." Aaron sighed, steadied himself and pulled away from Herc. He shook himself and knocked quickly three times. 

The door opened to show a teen wth shaggy black hair, slouching heavily and a dark purple band shift with jeans. He brightened considerably upon seeing Aaron. 

"A!" The boy-who was obviously Zack-pulled Aaron into a hug. Aaron chuckled. 

"Hey Z." Aaron hugged him back lightly, then pulled away smiling slightly. Zack, still grinning, leaned on the doorway, flicking hair out of his eyes. 

"Mom's in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Dad's watching some sport, I stopped paying attention when he tried to get me to learn to play it." 

Aaron chuckled, stepping past the doorway. Zack grabbed a bag from Herc, who was basically overflowing with them and started leading him to the rooms that they would be staying in. 

Aaron wandered into the kitchen, leaning against the wall. "Hey Kathy..." 

Kathy, a woman with dark hair, turned, focusing dark eyes on Aaron. "Andrea! Hon, when did you get here? I didn't hear you come in!" She enveloped Aaron in a tight hug, that he immediately didn't want to be in. 

"Just got here." He shifted and gently pushed her away. "Don't let food burn." 

"Oh! Of course!" She smiled and turned, fussing over the oven. Looking at her, Aaron almost didn't see how angry she was gonna be. 

"A!" Zack popped up at his shoulder, and Aaron glanced over. 

"Yeah Z?" 

"Can I talk to you real quick?" Zack smiled slightly, but there was badly veiled fear in his eyes. Aaron narrowed his own and nodded. 

"Alright." Aaron followed him upstairs, into his room. It was plastered with random band posters and such. Zack sat on the bed, rubbing his arms

"Whats wrong Zacky?" Aaron sat next to him, and he sighed softly. 

"Andrea... I wanted to tell you since you're the single most accepting person I know... I don't want to be male. I don't feel right." Zack stared at their lap. 

Aaron smiled. "Well, would you be surprised to hear that I don't want to be female? I'd much prefer to be male." 

Zack stared at him for a second, then smiled. "Maybe we could switch equipment, cause I'd... I'd feel way better if I was female." 

Aaron chuckled and kissed his sister's temple. "Well. When we aren't around Kathy, would you mind calling me Aaron then?" 

"As long as I can be called Hannah." Hannah grinned, flicking hair from her face. 

"Of course. I have... something else to tell you as well." 

Slowly, as dinner was made downstairs, Aaron told Hannah about his relationship, and the other four in it. 

When dinner was called, Aaron smiled and walked down with Hannah, who was smiling widely, flicking her hair out of her eyes again.

Aaron settled as he remembered from when he lived there, Kathy on his right with Randy next to her and Hannah on the other side of the table. This time, however, has Herc on his left, and Laf, Alex, and John in that order next to Hannah. 

Randy handed out food, and Aaron shuddered as he held his hands out and Kathy took one for Grace. Alex was about to eat food when Lef elbowed him. 

Kathy didn't seem to notice how Aaron leaned more towards Herc than he did her. 

Once they started eating, Kathy looked up towards Aaron. "Still on the lawyer path?" 

Aaron nodded. "Yeah. That's my major at least. That how I ended up with this... interesting group as my roommates. They all have similar majors. Except for Hercules. How did you get that room anyways?" 

"Laf and Alex, they both have connections to get me in with them." Herc then took a large bite of food, hoping to avoid talking. Laf was encouraging Alex to do the same with little elbows to the side, hoping the topic wouldn't turn to-

"Kathy, dear, did you hear how they're planning on passing a bill to allow homosexual major? Disgusting." 

Politics. 

From an outside point of view, this is where everything fell apart. 

Aaron's eyes widened, and his back went ramrod straight, hoping that Alexander would for once in his life stay quiet about it, silently begging him to not open his mouth. 

Alexander twitched at the mention of the bill his foster father was attempting to pass, and the... dislike in Randy's voice. His hands clenched on his fork, hoping that he could stay silent, for Aaron, he could-

"Honestly, what is that idiot Washington thinking?" 

That was the straw that broke the camels back.

Hamilton stood quickly, anger flaring into his eyes. He slammed down his fork, teeth bared at Randy. John flinched next to him, curling his arms around his face. Alex ignored it for a moment, as Randy turned to look at him.

"Is there a problem?" Aaron curled slightly, then tapped, in morse code on the table, a small message. Hannah looked up, nodded slightly, and stood, mumbling something about the bathroom.

"I can allow you insulting his work. I can deal with you being extemely homophobic in my presence. I can let you talk trash about any politician, except for George Washington. He is a saint who took in me, an orphan from the Carribian who he knew nothing about, because he saw something in me that I didnt see myself. So you can say anything, except for insulting him." Alexander glared heavily at Randy, who glared right back. Laf turned, attempting to get Alex back in his seat.

"Really now? Well maybe he made a mistake, like every other political move he's made. Maybe his mistake was bringing you into the country."

"Randy, please, you don't-" Aaron tried to reason with him, but- 

"Quiet Andrea, the men are talking." Both Kathy and Randy shushed him, and Aaron bristled. Laf watched this go down, and gave up, instead gently prompting John to get up.

"Oh no. You shut your mouth!" Aaron was out of his seat, and Alex was standing on his chair, about to go onto the table. "You do not get to quiet me with that sexist bullshit line. I am more man than you ever will be, so stop acting like Im female, because sorry, but not telling me about the LGBT community did nothing, because im still part of it. What will the community say when they find out that you raised a gay, transgendeded child? One you willing took in." No one had seen Aaron so fired up about something, and Alex pulled him up onto the table as well (Distantly, Aaron realized that Alex was right, standing on a table made him feel powerful.). "You are nothing but idiots who think that something that is gaining so much momentum will ever go away, because there are people everywhere who are in the LGBT spectrum, two of which you raised." 

"And as of Washington, he is the kindest, smartest man in this time, the exact opposite of you. He brought an orphan on the streets of New York into his home because he could, because he wanted to, because he saw potential in a boy crying on a bench frok his.mothers death. He brought Lafayette here because Laf wanted to do something for as many countries as they could. So dont you dare insult a man who has touched and imporoved so many people's lives." 

Randy was shocked into silence for a good minute. The one thing that shocked him out was Laf managing to coax John into a standing postion and start leading him out. "What, you two have nothing to say. Germaphobe mute boy not gonna weigh in to you?" 

Being directly pointed out when he was like this was one thing that set John off almost immedietly. The poor man collasped onto the floor in a broken sob, pulling Lafayetge down with him. His blunt nails dragged into his arms, drawing small cresent moons of blood as he began to shake heavily and trying to claw his arms. The only thing keeping him frok seriously harming himself was Lafayette, holding onto him and rocking, mumbling to him. 

"What is he retarded or something?" 

A growl, and suddenly Aaron was back on the floor. He swung at Randy, and Herc lunged forward, pulling Aaron into his chest.

"YOU WILL NEVER REFER TO HIM WITH THAY WOD AGAIN YOU IGNORANT FUCK." While Aaron was physically restrained from trying to hit Randy, his mouth was completely free. However, when John yelped, Aaron went back to a growl. "You will never speak about him in that way again, because if you do, I will purposefully make sure you can never speak about anyone that way again."

"Get out of our house! You are no chikd of ours!" Kathy had stood, anger in her eyes. Aaron stopped struggling to get to Randy and Herc hesitently let him go. Aarom straightened himself out, helped Alex down from the table, then actually flipped the table into the wall, splatterig food everywhere, and breaking a leg from thw table. 

"I never was your child. I was simply someone who lived their life in this house for shelter and food. I will never be your chile, because neither of you are fit to be parents." With that, Aaron turned, stalking out with his head held high. Herc gently picked up and sniffling and twitching John while Alex chased after Aaron, who was also shaking, and Laf went to find the bags, only to see them already gone.

In the car, Herc curled in the back with John and the bags. Aaron slipped into the back, alongside Hannah, who had moved their bags and a few of her own into te car. Alex settled in the front seat after beig waved up by Aaron and Laf, after running out, almost scared for their life, slid into the drivers seat and drove off. 

Aaron, after a few streets, finally broke, sniffling softly, and curling in on himself. Hannah pulled him close, petting his hair as she had used to when they were younger.

"Aaron, whats up?" 

"I just... Its emotionally draining, and realizing im not obligated to ever speak to or see them again is a relief, and im just vaugely exahusted. Herc?" 

"John's asleep. Hes been gearing up to that for awhile now. Why is Zack with us?" 

"Because reasons." Aaron sat up, sighing softly.

Hannah shifted. "Uh, also, of Im staying with you for a bit, its Hannah... Not Zack."

No one seemed all that surprised, and, with the sun starting to set, Aaron yawned, leaning into Hannah's shoulder and fell asleep, with the day, and his fosters, behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a rollar caoster ive been writing since the day after chapter one came out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. With how long it is, im sure i missed a few things with Laf, so help me out there and help me fia those. Thanks guys.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK THREE DAYS AND ITS LONG, AND THERE'S STILL A SECOND CHAPTER COMING UP WITH AARON. JEEZUS.
> 
> Please comment if I missed Laf's gender because it's long and I might've. So yeah. Leave kudos because they make me happy. Peace out for now.


End file.
